Question: Let $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ be complex numbers such that $|a| = |b| = |c| = 1$ and
\[\frac{a^2}{bc} + \frac{b^2}{ac} + \frac{c^2}{ab} = -1.\]Find all possible values of $|a + b + c|.$

Enter all the possible values, separated by commas.
Solution: Since $|a| = 1,$ $a \overline{a} = |a|^2,$ so $\overline{a} = \frac{1}{a}.$  Similarly, $\overline{b} = \frac{1}{b}$ and $\overline{c} = \frac{1}{c}.$

Also, let $z = a + b + c.$  Then
\begin{align*}
|z|^2 &= |a + b + c|^2 \\
&= (a + b + c)(\overline{a + b + c}) \\
&= (a + b + c)(\overline{a} + \overline{b} + \overline{c}) \\
&= (a + b + c) \left( \frac{1}{a} + \frac{1}{b} + \frac{1}{c} \right) \\
&= (a + b + c) \cdot \frac{ab + ac + bc}{abc} \\
&= \frac{a^2 b + ab^2 + a^2 c + ac^2 + b^2 c + bc^2 + 3abc}{abc}.
\end{align*}We have that
\[z^3 = (a + b + c)^3 = (a^3 + b^3 + c^3) + 3(a^2 b + ab^2 + a^2 c + ac^2 + b^2 c + bc^2) + 6abc,\]so
\begin{align*}
3|z|^2 &= \frac{3(a^2 b + ab^2 + a^2 c + ac^2 + b^2 c + bc^2) + 3abc}{abc} \\
&= \frac{z^3 - (a^3 + b^3 + c^3) + 3abc}{abc}.
\end{align*}From the equation $\frac{a^2}{bc} + \frac{b^2}{ac} + \frac{c^2}{ab} = -1,$ $a^3 + b^3 + c^3 = -abc,$ so
\[3|z|^2 = \frac{z^3 + 4abc}{abc} = \frac{z^3}{abc} + 4.\]Then
\[3|z|^2 - 4 = \frac{z^3}{abc},\]so
\[\left| 3|z|^2 - 4 \right| = \left| \frac{z^3}{abc} \right| = |z|^3.\]Let $r = |z|,$ so $|3r^2 - 4| = r^3.$  If $3r^2 - 4 < 0,$ then
\[4 - 3r^2 = r^3.\]This becomes $r^3 + 3r^2 - 4 = 0,$ which factors as $(r - 1)(r + 2)^2 = 0.$  Since $r$ must be nonnegative, $r = 1.$

If $3r^2 - 4 \ge 0,$ then
\[3r^2 - 4 = r^3.\]This becomes $r^3 - 3r^2 + 4 = 0,$ which factors as $(r + 1)(r - 2)^2 = 0.$  Since $r$ must be nonnegtaive, $r = 2.$

Finally, we must show that for each of these potential values of $r,$ there exist corresponding complex numbers $a,$ $b,$ and $c.$

If $a = b = 1$ and $c = -1,$ then $\frac{a^2}{bc} + \frac{b^2}{ac} + \frac{c^2}{ab} = -1,$ and
\[|a + b + c| = |1| = 1.\]If $a = 1,$ $b = \frac{1 + i \sqrt{3}}{2},$ and $c = \frac{1 - i \sqrt{3}}{2},$ then $\frac{a^2}{bc} + \frac{b^2}{ac} + \frac{c^2}{ab} = -1,$ and
\[|a + b + c| = |2| = 2.\]Therefore, the possible values of $|a + b + c|$ are $\boxed{1,2}.$